Prior art disposable pans, formed of stamped aluminum sheet, are widely used today. Conventionally the aluminum is 0.0065 inch in thickness and such pans come in a variety of shapes, often rectilinear with two ends and two sides, or curvilinear with a generally elliptical shape.
The disposable pans used for baking or broiling poultry, for example, may be formed of 0.0065 inch thick stamped aluminum sheet and may be suitable for supporting 20 pounds. The rectangular pans have the problem of bending when they are lifted, sometimes causing the hot juices to spill over. Typically the pans are lifted from underneath, and well-insulated gloves are required in order to prevent burns. Even well-insulated gloves may be difficult to use because of the high heat condition of the disposable pan and the bending problem.
I have invented a disposable pan that alleviates many of the difficulties with respect to prior art disposable pans. The disposable pan of the present invention may be formed of thinner aluminum sheet material than prior art aluminum pans, yet it has the ability to support greater weight. For example, a disposable pan constructed in accordance with the present invention may be formed of 0.004 inch aluminum sheet, yet support over 70 pounds. However, the disposable pan of the present invention may be constructed for approximately the same cost as prior art disposable pans, notwithstanding the increased effectiveness of the present invention. This is because the aluminum is the most expensive portion of the item, and the aluminum in the present invention is thinner than the aluminum used in prior art pans, therefore lowering the cost of the pan of the present invention. In addition, the pan of the present invention alleviates the bending problem concomitant with prior art rectangular disposable aluminum pans.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a disposable pan that is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable pan that is sturdier in construction than prior art disposable pans.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable pan that can easily be handled by the user, without requiring the pan to be lifted from underneath.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.